You can leave your hat on
by DaChocolat
Summary: It looks like Laxus is having an especially grumpy day and Freed becomes desperate trying to cheer him up. Usually it's not all too hard for him to do so but now? He needs to find a different way. / Fraxus / Oneshot


**Another one of my older oneshots. I must say that I'm not completely contented with this one anymore but since there's never enough Fraxus - here have this, too!**

* * *

"Alright, what does it take to lighten you up a bit?"

Freed stood in the middle of their living room, arms folded neatly before his chest and slight despair dripping from his voice. All he wished to do was to cheer Laxus up. The dragon slayer apparently had a rough day and was now in a recognizably bad mood. It was no secret that the rune mage despised to see the blond in such a state and thus he would attempt his best to change the fact that Laxus was a grouchy potato right now.

He didn't receive an answer, the blond male merely proceeded to gaze back at him, mien not altering but clearly expressing his current mood. One look at his face revealed everything, really, but Laxus was not the type to conceal his ire anyway. That he didn't seem to react to the jutsu shiki mage's words made everything even worse, though. It was the reason for the despair in the greenet's vox.

Okay, time to think. How to approach? What to try next? Perhaps more actions than words? Worth an attempt. Alright, at this point almost everything was but needless to say Freed didn't want to risk enraging Laxus with something he did.

For now he just went to sit beside him, crossing his legs on the couch as well as his arms as he glanced at the S-Class mage with a now serious expression. Three. Two. One. A finger was brought up to Laxus' cheek, poking it one time. A frown. Then the finger went further down, continued to poke at various spots, along his side where he paused for a moment to observe the other's face. Nothing. And the frown got deeper. He knew Laxus was ticklish. Sure, one single poke wouldn't affect him a lot, but still… Another poke. And another one. But all he earned was a low grumble whereat the rune mage gave off a heavy sigh.

"Laxus…," he whined and let himself fall against him, nuzzling his shoulder and purposefully big round eyes now looking up into the orange hues that were now directed at him.

"No."

"Laxuuusss…"

"No, stop."

"…"

Hah! Words! At least! Even though Laxus sounded honestly annoyed. That offered another chance to try and tickle the other as all Freed wanted was to see a smile on the other's lips. But as the anew try was not successful either and Laxus only shifted away a little the green-haired man withdrew himself and shot a reproachful look at the blond. Fine. Okay. For how long were they in the living room like this now? Long enough, that was for sure. Whenever Laxus was in a bad mood Freed would try to cheer him up but… it was not always as hard as it was now.

Suddenly however, another idea crossed his mind and before he could spend more thought to it Freed raised from the couch, drawing Laxus' glance to him, and left the living room. This could be embarrassing but it might work out. And if there was this possibility, then the Captain would take it.

A couple of moments passed, deep silence wavering in their home, but as the younger man among the two returned he was wearing a black hat, along with one of his favorite white shirts, black pants and a back tie.

No… No he'd never really dressed up like this, well at least not as far as the hat was concerned and not with the intention he had in mind right now. What was that? A little success? Because when he entered the room he could take note of a barely noticable alteration in Laxus' expression, even it if lasted for one heartbeat only.

First step done. … But what to do next… ?

The decision had been so spontaneous that the greenet found himself motionless right this moment. A no-go! Clearing his throat a little the rune mage tried to ban all the mixed thoughts and told himself to just proceed. After all his appearance has had an effect.

Bringing one hand up he tugged lightly at the rim of the hat, wiggling his eyebrows at Laxus in a playful manner before he took a few steps closer, a grin now gracing his features. The hand that had previously touched the hat moved towards one of the blond's cheeks now, brushing it slowly and letting another single eyebrow wiggle follow until he took the liberty to just place himself on Laxus' lap and brought his face closer to the other's til their lips were nearly touching, never ceasing to observe Laxus' reaction which were small ones still but with that one special spark that revealed more than words would ever be able to.

God okay, Freed couldn't deny that it was a little awkward in this particular situation though… it had something enthralling nevertheless and if it managed to lighten Laxus up then it was great no matter what.

"Hello love," he whispered now, changing the tone of his voice ever so slightly whilst he made a little shift on the other's lap at what he received the reaction he had hoped to receive; a low purr-like sound resonating from the blond's throat.

"… Tch."

The next sound Laxus gave made clear that he was still a little in denial but his worst mode of grumpiness had passed already, obviously. This time the digits targeted the lightning dragon slayer's chin, trailing along it but then pulling away swiftly to wander to the hat again instead, taking it off and putting it on Laxus' blond spikes. Freed tilted his head and had to suppress a light chuckle at the facial expression Laxus made but it got more critical as he spoke once more.

"You can leave leave your hat on. Off with anything else, what do you think?"

Yet again a wiggle of his eyebrows but this time the chuckle successfully sneaked onto his lips. Had he really just said this? In a seductive voice?

"I mean, I can strip for you as well," he added with a wide, crooked smirk but it vanished as he noticed that Laxus' expression consisted of pure seriousness again.

"…"

"Though if you're really not in the mood..."

Was that the embarrassing part Freed had thought of moments before? But that notion disappeared from his mind as well as snickering could be heard and blinking the rune mage discovered that Laxus was the one who produced the sound, what in turn brought the crooked smirk back onto his countenance. It was covered quickly though as a hand that wasn't his own pressed the hat against his face. The culprit? Laxus, of course. The deep snickering lasted for a few moments while Freed put the hat back on his own head and puffed out his cheek.

"Idiot."

Grinning lightly now the lightning mage's broad arms conjoined across his chest and watched the rune mage pout at the label he had just received. But the shot was fired back.

"Who's the idiot? Grumpy idiot," Freed snorted but after a brief moment of frowning he wiggled his eyebrows again and leaned forward. "But you like this," the jutsu shiki mage stated in triumph and poked Laxus' cheek yet again whereat he gained a snort in return.

"Oh go to hell, you!" Laxus retortet but the smirk on both faces remained and in the end there was more chuckling and teasing.

Result: This mission was definitely more successful than the last (they still had to buy a new table, gee!).


End file.
